The present application relates to a cookware receptacle and, in particular, to mixing bowls.
Mixing bowls have been formed of a variety of different materials, including glass, ceramic, metal and the like. Such bowls are commonly used in different positions. In one position, such as for use with an electric mixer or the like, the bowl is disposed in an upright position resting on a generally flat base with the central axis of the bowl disposed substantially vertically. When used with hand mixers or beaters, whisks or the like, the bowl is typically tilted to facilitate entry of the stirring or mixing implement into the open mouth of the bowl and manipulation thereof. For this purpose, the user will typically grasp the edge of the bowl with one hand to tilt it while operating the mixing implement with the other hand.
A typical mixing bowl has a generally semi-spherical shape with a smooth outer surface which has a tendency to slip or slide along underlying support surfaces in use. Furthermore, such bowls may be difficult to grasp firmly, particularly if the user""s hands are wet.
In order to alleviate these difficulties, it is known to provide bowls formed of plastic materials with flexible anti-skid rings or bottom portions to inhibit skidding along support surfaces. Bowls have also been provided with enlarged rim flanges or handles to facilitate grasping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,023 to Heiberg et al., discloses a composite bowl with an inner rigid plastic shell and an outer elastic shell formed by co-molding. However, the plastic material of the bowl is not suitable for all applications.
The present application discloses an improved composite mixing bowl which avoids advantages of prior bowls while affording additional structure or operating advantages.
A feature is a provision of a bowl of the type set forth which is of simple and economical construction, yet is sturdy and ergonomically designed.
Another feature is the provision of a bowl of the type set forth which has a unique metal/elastomeric composite construction.
In particular, there is provided a composite receptacle comprising: a rigid imperforate inner body having an outer surface and forming an open-top vessel having an upstanding peripheral side wall, the side wall having a laterally outwardly projecting flange forming an upper lip extending around the periphery of the inner body, the lip extending downwardly and back inwardly toward the side wall to form a channel, and an outer body of flexible and resilient material covering and fixed to the outer surface of the inner body, the outer body having a peripheral bead filling the channel.